Sway
by Bubbles.xox
Summary: "Give up a night of homework for an enchanted evening with your exceptionally attractive English teacher." Oneshot.


**Author's note: I don't own Pretty Little Liars. The song used (briefly) is _Brave_by Tawgs Salter. Hope you enjoy!**

Summary: "Give up a night of homework for an enchanted evening with your exceptionally attractive English teacher." Oneshot.

**Sway**

"Alright class, that will be all. Please read chapters eight and nine of To Kill A Mockingbird, finish the question sheet for tomorrow, and review for your quiz on Friday. Have a great day!" Mr. Fitz shouted over the noise. The screeching of chairs and the clambering of students filled and echoed throughout the classroom as the bell shrilly rang out from the corridor. "Miss Montgomery," he called again, wanting to be heard over the boisterousness of the students. "If you have a spare moment, I'd like to speak to you quickly."

Aria smiled and nodded briskly as she threw her books into her bag.

"Mr. Martin, please be so kind as to shut the door behind you; you as well Miss Sanders. Thank you." The back and front doors closed with the last of the students departing from fourth period English. Ezra strode to meet Aria as she fumbled to get her pencil into her bag. She stood straight and was immediately pulled into Ezra's strong embrace. Encircling her waist, he gently pecked her lips. Feeling slightly playful, he continued to press a series of short, sloppy kissed to her soft lips. She giggled, pulled away, and sat on the desk to her right. Stepping in between her legs, he kept his hands on her hips and kissed her a final time before mumbling, "You look absolutely fantastic today, babe."

Aria swung her legs back and forth, smiling up at him through her lashes. "Thanks," she replied bashfully.

Ezra cleared his throat, "So, Miss Montgomery, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Hmm, not that I know of..." she pondered his question briefly, playfully. "...Although my exceptionally attractive English teacher gave me a few tasks for homework. It may take a while..."

Ezra chuckled, "If you come out with me tonight, I'll excuse you from the assignment."

"Mr. Fitz!" Aria exclaimed, mocking shock. "Are you suggesting that you support the idea of giving your students a free ride to the top?"

Ezra shook his head, lips parting, he revealed his dazzling smile. At that moment, Aria's 'plans' for the evening dispersed into whatever he wanted to do. Her stomach flip-flopped and she couldn't help but scoot closer to the edge of the desk, minimizing the space between her and Ezra as she smiled back.

"Absolutely not. Only to one student; my amazingly sexy girlfriend." He toyed gently with her hands by her side, He leaned in, "So what do you say? Give up a night of homework for an enchanted evening with the 'exceptionally attractive English teacher'."

"Now how could I turn down an offer like that?" Aria spoke softly while Ezra shrugged. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. As his tongue slipped between her lips into the wet cavern of her mouth, Aria groaned softly against him. She couldn't think of a better way to spend an evening.

* * *

><p>As Aria finished applying the final coat of mascara, her phone vibrated from where she'd left it on her bedspread. Twisting the lid in place, she abandoned the tube on her dresser and skipped to her phone.<p>

_Excited for tonight, gorgeous. Love you so much – can't wait to kiss you again. And again. And again._

Aria blushed – she loved when Ezra called her gorgeous. By text or in person, she could never get enough of hearing that word. That, and 'I love you'. She wasn't sure if Ezra knew the effect the word had on her. She was sure he'd laugh. After all, it was just a word ... how could a simple word from his irresistible lips make her flush crimson and throb with a definite need for him? But then again, he was an English teacher; an amazingly talented author, perhaps he knew better than she suspected the effect that words truly had on her. That _his_ words truly had on her.

_Love you too hot stuff ;) Someone over here needs a kiss. Desperately. Xo_

Aria pressed the send button and resumed getting ready as she awaited a reply she would surely receive. Not a minute later, her phone buzzed and through her haste of pulling the dress over her head, she grabbed her phone.

_I think that can be arranged sweetheart. Where are you parents? Out? I'd like to pick you up._

Typing back a quick reply of _'Out and I'd love that'_, she grasped at the handle of her purse and flew down the wooden stairs. She scribbled a note to her parents and Mike; a made-up excuse of a slumber party at Spencer's. She rushed to the door as the heard the unmistakable sound of a car door slamming just outside.

As Ezra climbed the stairs to the porch, the front door opened to reveal his awaiting girlfriend. Before he could utter a simple 'hi', Aria had pulled him inside, kicked the door closed and gripped the back of his neck, pulling him down to her height for his lips to meet her own.

After several minutes of passionately making out against the front door, Ezra managed to convince Aria to leave the house and not retreat the two of them into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>He drove them to a small restaurant a couple hours away. Surprised by the long distance they were travelling just for dinner, Aria spent the time either talking or in a comfortable silence with her man. While in these comfortable silences, however, Aria spent her time look at Ezra. From his untidy hair to his freshly shaven face, to his beautiful eyes and so on, Aria watched.<p>

"You know, I have a hard enough time concentrating on driving with the car, but when you look at me like that, I can barely continue breathing."

"Hmm," Aria grinned. "Well, we could just pull a repeat of what happened in your car after you picked me up in the rain... You remember?" She sighed dramatically, "Just pull on over, and we'll continue from where we left off last time..." Luckily for Ezra, they pulled into the parking lot. He led her to the front door where he gave them his name. The hostess smiled at the two and proceeded to lead them to a beautiful table on the patio.

They ordered their drinks and then their meals from an older waiter but the name Paul. His hairline receding slightly, he took their orders with a friendly smile and brought the dishes out with polite courtesy. As they ate their meals, Ezra couldn't keep his eyes from Aria. One finished, Paul came to clear their plates.

"Would you like to dance?" Ezra motioned to the dance floor mere meters from their table and Aria smiled and nodded. Ezra reached for her hand and led her to the wooden floor. Taking her into his arms, her head found its way to the crook of his neck and he kissed the crown of her head.

_I need to ... To show you before it fades.  
>I think I'll be brave, starting with you.<em>

Sniffing in his amazing cologne, she pressed her face farther into his neck and gently kissed him. "Thank you," she murmured as they swayed to the softly playing music.

He gripped her waist, pacing their swaying perfectly. He could feel her body relax as she moulded herself into his larger frame. "For what?"

'_Cause I can't go on with this all inside.  
>I think I'll be brave, and say how I've wanted you.<em>

"For tonight. For being in love with me. For being you."

He ran his hand up her back, before wrapping it securely around her petite waist again. "Trust me; falling in love with you is not a hard task." Her arms tightened around his neck and she pressed a kiss to his shoulder. As their dessert arrived at the table, Ezra led them back to the small circular table. He watched and smiled at Aria as she took in the freshly backed brownie sitting in front of her. They finished their dessert, both taking forkfuls from the delicious chocolate brownie. As Ezra set his fork to the table, Aria noticed him staring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Aria began to reach for her purse to fish through it for a mirror.

"You are so amazingly beautiful."

Aria turned a brilliant scarlet and glanced downwards to the now empty brownie plate. Peal returned with the bill and left with the dish. Ezra paid and tipped Paul generously. He rose to his feet, as did Aria and the mad their way to the car.

The car ride home was uneventful. They arrived at Ezra's apartment and Aria lazily got ready for bed. Too tired to care to change in the washroom, she discarded her dress and made herself comfortable in Ezra's sweats. She climbed into his bed and Ezra joined her soon afterwards. Pulling her in close, he whispered a gentle, "I love you" into her ear.

Aria mumbled something indecipherable through the haze of sleep, but from the way she snuggled farther into him and the way her fingers clutched at his hand while it rested on her abdomen told him everything he needed to know.

She was absolutely and irrevocably in love with him as well.

_If there's a possibility,  
>You turn and run away with me.<em>


End file.
